Cartoon Network The Video Game
''Cartoon Network The Video Game ''is a new Cartoon Network game was developed by TigerPlanet for PC, Super PC, Playstation 4, Playstation NX, Xbox Void and Xbox 720 on 2020. Levels * Level I: Beginning for story * Level II: Face from the Galaxy * Level III: Coming Upthan * Level IV: Faster Dudes Faster! * level V: Really Down Soon * Level VI: Timenation * Level VII: Pillingwabber * Level VIII: Second to Go * Level IX: Hearter Alien * Level X: Last Overloard Characters * Ben Tennyson: is shown to be a cocky, immature boy, who is not above enjoying attention and enjoys making jokes even during fights. Though his immaturity makes a bad impression on some people, Ben is good-hearted, noble and loyal, and his actions are motivated above all by a strong and sincere will to help and save others in need. He will stop at nothing to protect his family or anyone in danger whether human or alien. Ben proves to be resourceful, intelligent (Ben has been known to have eidetic memory), shrewd and cunning when needed, which saved him from many situations, especially when the Omnitrix cannot activate or doesn't provide him with the alien he originally wanted. * Dexter: is a very short young boy who has curly red hair that was passed down to him from his mother He wears a pair of glasses that appear semi-circular at normal times, but when he widens his eyes, the tops of them round out. He wears a little white lab coat with black buttons on it. He also wears purple gloves, and a pair of black rubber zipper boots. Occasionally he may or may not wear a pair of black pants that match his boots. He speaks with a Russian accent despite the rest of his family not having any accents. * Blossom: is the tactician and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality ingredient is "everything nice", her signature color is pink, and she has long red hair with a red bow. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation as shown in the Powerpuff Girls Movie. She is often seen as the most level-headed, and composed member of the group and also strong and determined.11 Her unique power is freezing objects with her breath as seen in the episode "Ice Sore". * Johnny Bravo: is the "twenty-something" year old main protagonist of the series, voiced by Jeff Bennet. His middle name was rumored to be Bacon. His shallow and dim-witted traits lead to a severely incorrigible inability to attract women, becoming a running gag throughout the series. He claims to love his friend, Carl Chryniszzswics. * Samurai Jack: is the titular character and main protagonist of the cartoon Samurai Jack. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr and Jonathan Osser (young). * Eddy: is the self-appointed leader of the Eds. He is immature, lazy, sardonic, arrogant, greedy, hot-tempered, and occasionally cruel. For example, in "Don't Rain on My Ed", Eddy chose jawbreakers rather than helping Double Dee in a chicken parade. He loves money, jawbreakers (which he likes to spend his ill-earned money on), dirty magazines (as hinted in "Luck of the Ed"), his room, and Chunky Puffs. Eddy ordinarily comes up with the plans for scamming people, but they usually fail (usually because of Ed), much to his frustration. Eddy will often, especially in the early seasons, slack off by suntanning or drinking a soda while his fellow Eds do all the work. His prized possessions include his dirty magazines, king sized bed, and disco ball. He also has a Barry White album and is a fan of Tom Jones. Eddy is the shortest of the Eds and takes this very seriously, hating the thought of people calling him short, suggesting he may have aNapoleon complex. Eddy sometimes boasts about his older brother and uses this to his advantage to gain respect. Like Kevin, Eddy can be cruel and immature and can make fun of others, but deep down, Eddy only wants to be liked by his peers. * "Tom" Cat: is a blue/grey domestic short-haired cat who first appeared in the 1940 animated short Puss Gets the Boot.1 Tom was originally known as "Jasper" during his debut in that short,2 however, beginning from his next appearance in The Midnight Snack and onwards, he is known as "Tom".3 * "Jerry" Mouse: is a brown domestic mouse, who first appeared as an unnamed mouse in the 1940 MGM animated short Puss Gets the Boot.4 Years later, William Hanna gave the mouse's original name as "Jinx",5 while Joseph Barbera claimed the mouse went unnamed in his first appearance.4 * Juniper Lee: is the main character of the series. This 11-year-old Chinese-American short tempered girl lives in Orchid Bay City, and is the current Te Xuan Ze. Juniper is relatively uneducated in the world of magic, mostly relying on brute force, a real talent for insults, and the advice of her grandmother, Ah-Mah, and her enchanted dog, Monroe, to defeat her foes. She has long black hair, and after she inherits the powers of the Te Xuan Ze, a lock of hair on the left side changes to pure white from root to end (Juniper's grandmother Jasmine, the former Te Xuan Ze, has the same stripe in her hair) and Juniper later dyes this reddish-pink. The juniper flower symbolizes protection, referring to Juniper's role as the Te Xuan Ze, protecting others. She wishes to go to astronaut camp, but cannot because she can't leave Orchid Bay City while she is the Te Xuan Ze until another member of her family is chosen. She's also hoping for a breathtaking romance with her close friend Marcus Conner. * Grim Reaper: is over one hundred and thirty-seven thousand years old (as had been born at the time of the Stone Age) and speaks using a Jamaican accent. The continuity of how Grim got his reaper status and tremendously strong and powerful supernatural powers comes up quite a few times and it is unknown which way he really got his supernatural powers (for example, in The Wrath of the Spider Queen movie, he was elected to his position as the Grim Reaper while he was in middle school; however, in A Grim Prophecy, it is shown that he was the Grim Reaper since his childhood with his parents forcing him to be the Reaper, which is further contradicted in a later episode where he is seen stumbling over his scythe to become Grim Reaper). His long scythe is the source of all of his supernatural and magical abilities, and possesses many magical capabilities and qualities; although he is still capable of using some incredibly powerful magic spells without it, though these instances are quite rare. By losing a limbo contest to Billy and Mandy, Grim is fated to be their "best friend" forever. Unfortunately for the Reaper, the contract legally binds him to them, such that (as revealed in the episode "Hurter Monkey") if he ever breaks his friendship with them, he would be forced to spend eternity in Underworld Jail (much to his terror, as he doesn't know what kind of inmates lurk there) as a result of violating his contract. Despite this however, he has often tried various ways to get out of this servitude (in the Big Boogey Adventure, Boogey notes this as "invalidating a legal and binding contract"). Though Billy is friendly towards him, Mandy treats him dominantly, and this angers and irritates him to the point where he constantly fantasizes about killing both of them. However, there have been instances that show that he does indeed care for them. He is often forced to do their chores and create supernatural fun for them. Grim is slowly adapting to modern life and is usually seen in his free time watching television (mainly horror movies or soap operas). His adaption to daily life also leads him to neglect his duties as Master of the Underworld and, eventually, not even care about who uses his enormously powerful scythe, seeing as how it is constantly stolen. He also has a bottomless trunk, where all types of dark magical and mystical objects are found; Billy usually abuses them, creating extensive damage, chaos, ruin, death, and destruction. His friend-and-hate relationship with Billy and Mandy seems to vary from each other. He seems to be more annoyed with Billy than Mandy, due to his idiocy and stupidity. Although Billy abuses Grim's magical and supernatural powers as much as Mandy, Billy treats Grim with much more fairness, generosity, and kindness, resulting in Grim actually caring and liking Billy. In Mandy's case, although they both share the same cold-hearted cynical and misanthropic view of humanity and apathy for the welfare of Billy and other characters, Grim tends to dislike her more than Billy due to her abusive, cruel and disrespectful actions towards him. Like most other characters, Grim greatly is afraid of Mandy, but is able to openly rebel against her when she becomes too obnoxious and abusive. Grim owns the giant three-headed dog Cerberus but has no control over it whatsoever and is terrified of it. Mandy seems to be the only person capable of taming and commanding it effectively. He is immune to the effects of Horror's Hand as he already lives his greatest fear everyday living with Billy and Mandy, but he stated he turned it off upon obtaining it, so there may be something he fears more. While it is shown that Grim does care for his scythe, he often makes the mistake of letting Billy (and in rare instances Mandy and Irwin) use it, or loses it in other ways. In Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween, Grim let Billy use his scythe as an accessory for his costume, only to have it stolen by Jack-o-Lantern, who as it turns out is an old enemy of Grim's. Another element to the show is how characters from Grim's past often show up and often take revenge on him for what he had done to them. * Wayne Cramp: is the younger of the twins, but he is taller than Lucien. Wayne is energetic & descriptive, and the less intelligent of the two. Wayne is obsessed with junk, which he collects and hides in his room; he spends most of his time at the junkyard, owned by his friend, Dirty Joe Muldoon. Unlike Lucien, who loves the swamp, Wayne is terrified of the place, and also has a fear of frogs. Wayne's only love is anything sugary, his main source of energy, and if he is deprived from it, he becomes tired and speaks nonsense. * Lucien Cramp: is Wayne's older twin brother, as the opening credits indicate. Lucien is the smarter of the twins, but also considered the 'eco-loser'. Despite being the older twin, Lucien is often teased by most kids. Lucien enjoys science, nature and is a vegetarian. Lucien longs for a pet, either a cat, a dog, or a hamster, but due to his mother's extreme cleaniliness rules, he cannot have one. To combat this, Lucien secretly keeps a worm farm under his bed, that only Tony, Mari, Wayne and Wendy know about; his mom and dad are unaware that he has it. It is shown in many episodes that Lucien has a fear of clowns. He has many skills, including knitting, and has shown interest in playing the harp. Lucien likes going to Soap City's only swamp (the only place he gets peace from Wayne, who is afraid of the place) where Tony lives. Lucien is often seen trying to promote environmental awareness, usually through protesting against the environmentally unfriendly products or activities rife in Soap City. But due to the disinterest or, in some cases, active dislike many of its residents have towards nature (and especially the swamp), these attempts are almost always ignored, belittled or ridiculed. He has a crush on Tony's mom as shown in one episode. * Robotboy: is a robot with three modes: Deactivated, Activated and Superactivated. While deactivated, he becomes small enough to fit into a backpack. As well as being incredibly almost indestructible, Robotboy has an emotional chip that makes him think and feel like a real boy." * Omi: was a primary character from the Xiaolin Temple who journeyed in a quest for all Shen Gong Wu as the Dragon of Water in training. An orphaned monk, Omi was raised by Master Fung in the Xiaolin Temple, a mystical home where monks train to become Xiaolin Warriors. * Finn: is the main protagonist of the series Adventure Time. * Rex Salazar: is a sixteen-year-old,1 amnesiac EVO with the ability to grow weapons and machines out of his body at will. He was employed as a secret weapon to Providence, a global organization dedicated to protecting the world from rampaging EVOs. After the new changes in Providence, he joined the Providence Defect Group. He later returned to Providence afterWhite Knight became leader of Providence again. * Courage: is the series' protagonist, and an overly frightened pink beagle dog who lives in Nowhere, Kansas. He was abandoned as a puppy after his parents were sent into outer space,2 but was adopted by Muriel Bagge. Her husband, Eustace, regularly mistreats him. Ironically, given his name, Courage is a genuine coward, but still goes to great lengths to protect his owners; to the end, he often gets injured, sometimes quite brutally, or almost killed and only surviving through his determination and/or pure luck. Despite his cowardice, Courage is very clever and resourceful when the situation demands it, outsmarting the villains most of the time. Aiding him at saving the day is a self-aware, sarcastic and seemingly omniscient Computer that he keeps in the attic with which he could consult for information in how to remedy any predicament he faces (though it never fails to badmouth him in one way or another). He got his name when Muriel found him as a puppy alone in an alley and remarked that he must be quite brave to be there by himself.2 Often, after being hurt by one of his many assailants, he will do a dazed laugh. He often says, "The things I do for love" when he is about to do something brave, "I just know something bad is going to happen" when there is something afoot, and "I know I shouldn't, but I gotta" when he is about to enter a villain's hideout. He tends to whisper "Oh no" to himself when something bad is going on. He also sometimes states, "Something fishy is going on, or my name is goofy name... And it’s not." Other variations include "I'm telling you there's someone here" and "Something smells fishy". Courage also has a big hole in one of his teeth but, at certain times, he had a gold tooth and a wrench for a tooth in "The Curse of Shirley" and "Swindlin' Wind".34 Though capable of speaking fluent English, Courage mostly does so only to the viewers and other non-human characters, tending to speak in unintelligible gibberish and mumbling to most human characters (except for Dr. Vindaloo, who is the only human who can completely understand Courage's communication, despite being a doctor for humans). This was likely done to better show what the human hears as opposed to actual speech. Therefore, though impossible in real life, Courage sometimes transforms into other beings, or simply objects, and may include effects such as turning into other characters, weapons, and different vehicles to convey his messages, exaggerating the danger. However, this does not seem to be much more comprehensible to the humans. Courage spoke in proper English quite often in the first season, but from the second season onward, his dialogue became increasingly limited to gibberish, mumbling, and screams, only speaking in proper English occasionally or when he really had something to say. This is because when viewing the first season of the show, the producers felt that Courage "talked too much" and wanted the dog to be more laconic.5 During the development of the series, Dilworth had resembled Courage as Hamilton in the animated short "Smart Talk with Raisin" which had physically and emotionally, and one of the closest ancestor of the series.6 * Numbuh 1: a bald English boy who is rarely seen without his trademark sunglasses and does not put complete trust in anyone but his teammates. He wears a red long sleeve shirt, gray shorts, and brown boots with rocket jets. Nigel is a workaholic who consistently puts business before himself. In the movie "Operation Z.E.R.O.", he mentions that Numbuh 2 is his best friend. Throughout the series, his girlfriend is Lizzie Devine, but their relationship came to an end in the final season when she explained that she was tired of him repeatedly putting KND priorities over her.8 He is the only operative on his team to be an only child, though he shares a sibling-like relationship with his cousin Numbuh 10. He is the first KND operative to be selected for Galactic Kids Next Door from planet Earth. His last name, Uno, is Italian and Spanish for "one". In one episode, it's mentioned that he and his parents are originally from England, but they moved to the United States when Numbuh 1 was only three years old, and he claims to have no real memory of actually living in England. * Mordecai: is a tall, thin, anthropomorphic blue jay who works as a groundskeeper at The Park. He has been best friends with Rigby ever since childhood, and together they are very lazy and constantly slack off at their jobs there. Mordecai is more conscientious, mature, and moral about his actions than Rigby is, which sometimes leads to his opposing Rigby when he is the cause of some kind of chaotic problem. However, Mordecai usually sides with his friend and the two generally stick together through their adventures. Mordecai loves to play video games and is a better player than Rigby. He can sometimes become caught up in his emotions, often letting them get the better of him. However, he is usually quick to apologize to others if he has hurt them and occasionally takes the lead in fixing a situation. He had a crush on Margaret Smith, a red robin who worked as a waitress at a local coffee shop. Mordecai would often hang out with her, along with Rigby and Eileen Roberts, and made many attempts to try to start a relationship with her. The two finally begin to date in the fourth season until Margaret decides to leave for college, thus ending their relationship. In the episode "Camping Can Be Cool", it is revealed that he attended art school before being employed at The Park; however, he never finished the course due to his bad portrait skills, which were revealed in the episode "Bad Portrait". He is shown to have an uptight mom, who embarrasses him around his girlfriends and also made a highlight reel of Mordecai's most embarrassing moments, as seen in "Maxin' and Relaxin'". * Rigby: is a short, anthropomorphic brown raccoon who works as a groundskeeper at The Park. He has been best friends with Mordecai since childhood and slacks off even more than Mordecai does. Rigby is hyperactive, immature, and extremely mischievous, which sometimes puts him at odds with Mordecai. He mostly lives for simply having a good time and relaxing, which he sometimes achieves through selfish acts like lying or cheating. He has a bad habit of getting himself and others in trouble, often causing many of the chaotic and surreal problems that arise in The Park. Nevertheless, he is shown to be a good person deep down and sticks closely to his friends. Like Mordecai, Rigby loves to play video games, but he is the worse of the two. He is also shown to be the weakest of The Park workers, although he has surprised them on a few occasions. Rigby's lack of strength was a major plot point in the episode "One Pull Up," in which Rigby had to pass a company physical and keep his job by performing one pull up. He has a younger brother named Don, whose height and physique lead people to believe that he, not Rigby, is the older brother. Eileen Roberts, a female mole who works at a local coffee shop, previously alongside Margaret Smith, has strong feelings for Rigby and makes this very obvious. He originally did not reciprocate her feelings and harshly ignored her at some points, but he quickly begins to warm up to her and implies that he likes her, as well. In "Dumped at the Altar", Rigby reveals to Mordecai that he and Eileen have been dating for months. Rigby is allergic to eggs, as evidenced in the episode "Eggscellent" when Rigby tried to eat a 12-egg omelet to win a trucker hat and went into a coma due to a severe allergic reaction. Rigby has also died four times and was resurrected in the series. He was killed by Skips in an arm wrestling match, he was killed by Snowballs the monster, he was killed by Mordecai who pushed him into the Space-Time Continuum, and fell into a fatal coma in "Eggscellent". Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:2020 Category:Playstation NX Games Category:Xbox 720 Games Category:Super PC Games